mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sour Sweet/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Music credits EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png EG FG Twilight idzie do Cadance.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Sour Sweet "too late now" EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Twilight about to fall on Sunny Flare EG3.png Sour Sweet looking down at Twi and Sunny EG3.png Sunny Flare angrily walks off EG3.png Twilight almost bumps into Sour Sweet EG3.png Twilight "why don't you go ahead?" EG3.png Sour Sweet "you are such a sweetie!" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts55.png Sour Sweet snaps "I am watching you!" EG3.png Sour Sweet glares at Twilight as she walks past EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts7.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts9.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Sunset Shimmer vs. Sour Sweet EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts10.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts14.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts15.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Cinch addressing Sour Sweet and Twilight EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts20.png EG3 Shadowbolts21.png EG3 Łucznikczki2.png Sour Sweet vs. Fluttershy EG3.png Sour Sweet and Fluttershy jumping over hay bales EG3.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Sour Sweet takes her quivers EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping to a platform EG3.png EG3 Sour Sweet robi fikołka z łukiem.png EG3 Shadowbolts22.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png Sour Sweet being smug about her victory EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts23.png Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Twilight finally reaches the platform EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts24.png Sour Sweet getting more frustrated EG3.png Sour Sweet getting more impatient EG3.png Sour Sweet sees Pinkie and Rarity on the skate track EG3.png Sour Sweet "well, that's just fantastic!" EG3.png Twilight drops her arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet in utter disbelief EG3.png Sour Sweet being sarcastic EG3.png EG3 Sour Sweet daje znak.jpg Sour Sweet outraged "you're competing against!" EG3.png Sour Sweet freaked out by talking Spike EG3.png Sour Sweet backing away slowly EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts31.png Sour Sweet sings "they all have used it" EG3.png EG3 Sour Sweet i Lemon Zest w piosence Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Shadowbolt pod czas piosenki Unleash the Magic.jpg Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Twilight holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts35.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts38.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts40.png Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts45.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Sour Sweet "we're all to blame" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts46.png Sour Sweet bitter "mostly it was her" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts48.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Rarity zapisuje się na konkurs.png EGS1 Sour Sweet mówi o pomyśle o balu na Jachcie.png EGS1 Sour Sweet pyta się Rarity o jej pomysł.png EGS1 Rarity zdradza swój pomysł, dziewczynom z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Sugacout próbuje odpowiedzieź, sczerze na pytanie Rarity.png EGS1 Shadow Bolts tańczą w galerii.png EGS1 Shadowbolt trenują układ.png EGS1 Shadowbolts prezentują pozycje końcową.png EGS1 Początek konfrontacji.png EGS1 Shadowbots śmieją się szyderczo.png EGS1 Lubimy wygrywać.png EGS1 Sour Sweet mówi Rarity że już zgłosiły jej pomył jako swój.png EGS1 Shadowbolts kontunuują próbę.png EGS1 Shadowbolt rozmawiaja.png EGS1 Rarity rozpoczyna rozmowę.png EGS1 Shadowbolts słuchają pomysłu Rarity.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Grafiki promocyjne Teaser Friendship Games Applejack vs Sour Sweet.png|Applejack kontra Sour Sweet Kategoria:Galerie postaci